Gisee no Monogatari
by SaphSoul
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Warning: this story has some OC's but I tried my hardest not to make them Mary Sues or any variation of that. Please read and review.


Hey guys! This, I am sad to say, will involve OC's. For the people that continued reading even after that, thank you, I'll thank you even more if you would be kind enough to leave a review afterwards, no flames, please. Anyway, the summary is below. By the way the title 'Gisee no Monogatari' means 'The Story of the Sacrifice' The English title of this fic would just be 'The Sacrifice' but I thought that was too...direct, and the fact that I like to make my titles in Japanese. Anyway, if you;re still reading this, thanks once again, and a reminder to review!

Summary: A new group is loose in the battle against the Dark Signers. They are called the Sacrifices, as their name implies, they are the ones that are destined to be sacrificed. One boy, Hikari Kishi, is the last of his race. His other friends, also Sacrifices, journeyed to find the Signers to help them, but he's the only one left. He wants revenge against the Dark Signers that took his friends from him. To let you know, the Sacrifices aren't really the people that get sacrificed to the Earthbound Gods. They used to save humans from this by switching their souls with the ones of the humans. The ones that decided to find the Signers are people that will take the place of the Signers that lose duels. Kishi is the only one left of his kind, his other friends were either wiped out when they switched with the human souls, or just disappeared.

Anyways, what do you think? Either way, chapter one is here. Review and let me know what you think!

-Saph

* * *

A lone boy walks the streets of Satellite after fighting off a bunch of thieves. He is wearing a black , hooded cloak that hides everything but his eyes. Those pitch black eyes fog up, seeming to be obscured by something. As the heavy rain falls on the boy he stumbles and splashes onto the ground. _Rei, Kai, Irene, Kairi...Zack...I'm so sorry, guys... _He thinks as he collapses his wavy, black hair getting soaked by tears, rain and blood.

* * *

'_Kishi-niichan! ' A sweet voice calls. A young girl as sweet as her voice comes running to meet him. 'Kairi!' A black haired boy calls, picking her up as she reaches him. 'What's wrong? I'm not going to disappear.' He states. She gives him a stern look_

'_Yes you will.' This is strange; this isn't how the dream plays out. 'If you don't wake up you will disappear, like us." She whispers. He looks down at her in his arms, horrified. Young Kairi is becoming transparent, almost as though he is holding a ghost. He looks beyond her and sees his friends all slowly fading._

'_WAIT! Don't leave me!' He cries. The twins Kai and Rei smirk at him._

'_Don't be such a baby, Kishi!' Kai calls._

'_You still have a mission to do.' Rei, the gentler of the twins calls. 'And after you're done, we'll be right there with you.' He smiles at him, standing gallantly with his older twin, Kai._

'_It is your duty, and yours alone now, I'm sorry.' Irene states with her blank expression._

'_Don't be! Haha. Kishi's a strong boy, I should know, I was the one that trained him.' That boasting voice could only be one person. Kishi turns around and sees the person he was hoping to see. Zack is walking towards them all. He reaches his hand out and pats Kishi on the back before joining the others. He wraps his arms around Irene. 'Kishi, if you lose it'll mean I get to beat the crap out of you.' Zack declares._

'_Okay. I won't lose.' Kishi nods._

'_Great! Now get back to the real world and fight!' Kairi cheers, she is in the hands of Irene and Zack now, from here, they look everything like a happy family. As they fade away Kishi reaches his hand out reflexively for them, before they all fade to white he sees Kairi wave at him and his friends smile at him.

* * *

_

Kishi wakes inside a strange home. He sits up and nearly falls back. His head is killing him. He looks around. He is in a large room from what he can tell. White curtains divide the room into sections. _A hospital? _He thinks. He tries to get out of bed, but his right ankle prevents him. _Okay. Damage check. My head hurts like hell; my ankle is probably twisted… _He tried to move his arm, but it was in a sling. _Damn those thieves! They snap my arm in three places, twist my ankle, try to beat me up, and make me walk out in the rain. _He thinks over his fight with them. _Ah well, they're probably worse off than I am. _He smiles at the thought. As he is thinking he doesn't hear it when someone walked into the room.

"So you're awake." A voice states, but Kishi doesn't hear.

It's only when he feels a hand at his forehead that he snaps back to attention. He reaches to his sleeve for his knife when he realizes he doesn't have one. His cloak and shirt are gone, replaced with a fair amount of bandages. The only article of clothing he has is his underwear and pants. Before he can jump up the person says something to him. "You okay?" he asks. The boy has black hair with yellow highlights. It is the strangest hairstyle Kishi has ever seen, the way it is spiked is so very bizarre.

"You passed out from fever in the rain last night. You were lucky Jack and me were going through that part of the city." Yusei stated. Before Kishi could reply there was a loud slam as the door was opened and shut again. A group of small children rushed in.

"Hey, the mister is awake!" A boy with green hair exclaimed.

"Don't call him a mister! He's a teen." A girl that looked exactly like the boy stated.

"What was with all those weapons, mister? Are they all yours?" The boy continued, seeming not to have heard the girl.

"Stop calling him a mister! And didn't Yusei tell you not to touch the stranger's clothes?" the girl states. The teen that came in earlier stood up to his full height, towering over the children.

"Darn straight I told you not to touch them, so, why didn't you listen to me?" The boy called Yusei asked.

"J-Jack and the guy from Security said that the new boy was suspicious and wanted to look though his clothes. When the Security guy found the weapons he confiscated them." The children answered.

"WHAT!? NO! My sword?" Kishi yelled.

"The Security guy has it."

"My knife?"

"Security guy."

"The dagger?"

"Same."

"The switchblade?"

"Same. Everything was confiscated. All of it was weapons anyway." A kid stated. "Oh! Except this." He stated as he reached into his pocket and took out a silver, heart-shaped locket. He threw it at Kishi, who caught it and held it close. The other occupants of the room stared at him.

"What is that anyway? We didn't open it."

"You tried to." The girl stated

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I couldn't though, something zapped me. There, you happy now, Ruka?" the green-haired boy asked, annoyed at the girl.

"Quit lying! Martha whacked your hand with her wooden spoon to get you away from it!" a boy, or was it a girl? With red, curly hair shouted.

"So?"

"So that means you tried to open it." The girl known as Ruka stated.

As the kids bickered Kishi held the locket close and clipped it around his neck, fearing that he would lose it again. He told himself that he would put a spell on it to keep the chain from being snapped.

"So," the red-headed kid stated as she (he had decided it looked too much like a girl) slapped her hands on the bed, facing him. "What's in that? A picture of your girlfriend?" She sneered. Kishi looked at her. Before he could answer something hit the girl on the head.

"Hey! That hurt, Yusei!"

"Don't pry into things that don't concern you, Rally. If he doesn't want to tell then leave him. Besides, Martha said to let him rest; you aren't supposed to be in here."

"But you are!" the kids retorted.

"I'm here because Martha told me to take care of him."

"I thought that was her job!"

"Key word: Her! This guy's a dude!" Yusei jerked his thumb towards Kishi.

"WHAT?! HE'S A GUY?!" The children gasp.

"Yep." Yusei states.

"You're lying! Nothing about him looks like a guy!" The boy with the green hair screams.

"That's only because you saw him in his cloak. You didn't see his face, Rua." The girl snaps.

"But, he's so thin! And his skin's way to pale to be a guy's!" The boy retorts.

"Boy's can be anorexic and the pale skin could be caused by anemia!" The girl snaps again. The two continue bickering.

_I know I should be insulted, but I can't stay mad at children._ Kishi thinks. Before he can do or say anything another unexpected visitor comes into the room with a bang.

"WE'VE GOT TROUBLE, YUSEI!" A blonde man shouts. Everybody in the room pauses, gaping at the gasping blonde.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Yusei asks. His tone is different now, more serious, as if that's possible. He walks over to the blonde with a serious look.

"A Dark Signer showed up and demanded that you duel him." Jack replied. As soon as the words 'Dark Signer' left his mouth two things happened. One, Yusei got even more serious, and two, Kishi stepped out of bed really fast. Everybody paused once again, staring at Kishi.

"Where is he?" Kishi growled, drawing a knife seemingly out of nowhere. "Where is the Dark Signer?" He hissed. Everyone backed away.

"What?" Jack started. Yusei started to walk off.

"Take me to the Dark Signer!" Kishi shouted.

"No." Yusei stated. "You're still injured, and the Dark Signer asked only for me. Besides, you're not a Signer, are you?" He asked.

"No." Kishi stated. "But I'm still coming with you."

"No, you are not. I'm the only one that they asked for. If you went along you'd just become a sacrifice." Yusei stated. "They have these things called Earthbound Gods that sacrifice people whenever they are summoned. That's the kind of people these Dark Signers are, they wouldn't think twice about sacrificing everybody in Satellite. Stay here." Kishi sat down and Yusei left. Soon afterwards the boy called Jack left to go after Yusei, and a red-headed girl came in to take all the children.

Kishi sat through it all, silent and never looking at anyone. As soon as he was alone Kishi grabbed his cloak from the chair, opened the window and jumped out into the night. _I'm coming for you, Dark Signers! _He thought as he raced through the night with his knife in hand.

To be continued…

* * *

Oh wow! What's going to happen next? Well, me, being the author should already know, but you, the readers, shall only find out if you review! Please review, I hate when people just set things to alert, it makes me want to take all my stories offline and never update again. Seriously guys. If you're kind enough to click on the 'Review Chapter' button and submit something then the next chapter will come out soon.


End file.
